Tratado de Ódio
by Maioki
Summary: Após perder sua namorada, morta pela Kyuubi, Uchiha Shinji passa em um trajeto manchado de ódio para poder se vingar.E apenas depois de passados vários anos que consegue efetivar seu plano de vingança entralaçando vários destinos.
1. Capítulo 1

Declaimer: É, não me pertence! Bla bla bla bla.

**Tratado de Ódio**

**Capitulo 1**

As velas do recinto são a única iluminação do quarto que cheira a mofo. É um local subterrâneo, desses, aonde se escondem os segredos mais absurdos que se pode imaginar. Também é um lugar aonde o ar pesa, pois nele mal se consegue respirar de tão abafado e mal ventilada é a arquitetura local como um todo.

Ao centro de tal recinto uma figura obscura e esguia mexe em alguns papéis. Seu cabelo está sujo e despenteado, faz muito tempo que seu corpo não encontra uma água para se limpar, mas isso pouco importa a ele, mesmo estando todo suado e com a vestimenta grudada em seu corpo tão magro, assim como pouco importa o fato de não comer a certo tempo. O que mais o incomoda é seu fracasso.

Tenta novamente. Rapidamente sua mão faz alguns selos e sua boca profere algumas palavras. Sem sucesso. O corpo continua imóvel no chão. Ao redor do corpo morto acumula-se uma quantidade imensa de mosquitos e pequenos insetos, fora alguns pequenos animais invisíveis ao olho nu. O corpo é de uma garota, sua expressão é de terror em um rosto já levemente carcomido.

Ele se aproxima dela e põe a mão em seu rosto. Gentilmente acaricia o mesmo.

-Eu ainda vou trazê-la de volta! – diz com convicção.

Não é velho, é um rapaz novo. Sua habilidade é notável para alguém de sua idade, mas para ele pouco importa tudo isso. No momento quer apenas trazê-la de volta. A dor e o terror expresso no rosto da garota reflete a sua própria dor. Tenta mais uma vez. É um jutsu proibido. Mais uma vez ele falha.

Ouve vozes. Uma correria de pés descendo a escada que dá para aquele quarto se aproxima, ele sabe que será preso.

A porta abre-se de um estirão. Duas pessoas com máscaras da polícia especial entram no recinto. Uma delas grita:

-Uchiha Shinji. Por uso de jutsu proibido e sabotagem de túmulo você está preso...

Os dois olham ao redor. Não havia ninguém ali, apenas um corpo. Horrorizado um deles comenta:

-Ele... ele retirou a cabeça...

-Sim, precisamos avisar ao Hokage que Shinji decepou a cabeça dela e levou com ele.

O ambiente agora não é mais abafado. Todos os olhares das pessoas se convergem naturalmente para ele. Aproveitou para escapar usando a passagem secreta, atrás da estante, antes que o pegassem. Em suas costas leva uma cesta, a mesma respinga um pouco de sangue. Um menino pequeno o vê e logo sai correndo ao seu encalço.

-Tio Shinji! Tio Shinji! – ele grita, enquanto tenta alcançar o tio.

-O que você quer? – pergunta frio e grosso.

-Nada. É que você sumiu por dias. Só queria saber onde você estava, só isso.

Shinji vira-se para o garoto, mas mal tem tempo de falar-lhe qualquer coisa, pois logo atrás de si surge um rapaz com máscara que grita com ele.

-Pare! Não prossiga com essa besteira Shinji!

-Cachorro da ANBU – grita em retorno.

Mal acaba de pronunciar as palavras ele atira em direção ao rapaz da máscara duas kunais. O mesmo apenas agacha-se e atira duas de retorno, porém o rapaz da cesta apenas pega as duas no ar, como se aquilo não fosse nada e corre em direção ao ANBU, rapidamente faz dois _Bunshins _e os três jogam as kunais. Confuso o oponente pula, má estratégia, pois Shinji e seus _Bunshins_ atiram a outra kunai, sem muitas dificuldades o ANBU vira-se no ar e desvia, porém sua posição oferece uma oportunidade, o infrator pega seu pé e com um movimento rápido acelera mais a sua queda fazendo com que a cabeça dele bata no chão violentamente. O ANBU ainda tenta se levantar, porém está tonto o que faz Shinji aplicar-lhe mais um golpe, um chute, diretamente na cabeça, ele desmaia.

Uma platéia formada de curiosos fica sem reação diante da luta e principalmente diante do resultado final. O vencedor apenas vira-se. O menino ainda o olhava.

-Você é forte tio.

-Você quer ser forte também?

-Claro – responde sem hesitação.

-Pois então, odeie! Odeie tudo! Pois o ódio é o que mantém a força e a faz ficar ainda maior. Lembre-se sempre disso, Itachi.

E dizendo isso ele corre para fora da vila.

Do alto de uma montanha apenas observa a pequena vila oculta da folha. Atrás de suas costas o cesto ainda pinga o sangue frio de sua namorada.

-Maldita Kyuubi! – ele reclama.

Dá um pulo e some.

Passam-se muitos anos desde o dia em que Uchiha Shinji fugira da vila da folha e fora classificado como um criminoso perigoso. O tempo passado é suficiente para que muitas coisas ocorressem na vila da folha. Dentre elas a eliminação total do Clã Uchicha pelas mãos de Itachi e seu pequeno irmão, único sobrevivente do massacre, Uchiha Sasuke, se aliar a Orochimaru em busca de um poder maior para poder derrotar seu irmão mais velho.

Porém, alheia a toda essa complicação dos Uchiha uma luta importante acontece muito perto da vila oculta da areia.

-Shikamaru! Agüente só mais um pouco! – grita uma garota de cabelos loiros.

-Ah, que saco! Você sabe que eu to tentando! – responde o garoto com certo esforço – mas esse cara... ele resiste bem...

-Não conversem como se eu não estivesse aqui! – Grita o oponente preso pelo poder das sombras.

Shikamaru prende com seu golpe um homem baixo e troncudo, o mesmo luta contra a mão da sombra que quer enforcá-lo e resiste bem, em sua cabeça há apenas uma mecha de cabelo presa por um laço e suas mãos possuem unhas notavelmente afiadas.

-Você deveria prestar atenção em si mesma. – fala calmamente o oponente de Temari.

-E você deveria parar de se dar tanta importância, eu ainda nem abri meu leque todo. – ela responde em tom rude.

-E você acha que eu usei toda minha força? – pergunta ainda calmo.

Esse segundo oponente luta contra a garota, é um homem de estatura mediana, não é gordo, mas também não é magro, seu cabelo é longo, até a cintura, e possui uma cor esverdeada, assim como seus olhos.

-Então por que não me mostra se fala tão bem dela? – pergunta ainda em tom calmo para ela.

Irritada com a provocação Temari abre seu leque e o abana mandando uma rajada de vento com areia do deserto, o oponente apenas sorri e enfia suas mãos na terra o vento passa e ele se segura em algo, abaixo da areia.

-Agora você vai provar meu leque totalmente aberto... – diz a garota em tom calmo.

-Depois, agora é minha vez de mostrar algo.

O homem de cabelo verde começa a retirar as mãos da areia, mas nas palmas de suas mãos começam a se erguer dois leões feitos de areia, como se ambos estivessem enterrados ali e ele apenas os estivesse puxando.

-Você tem o mesmo poder do Gaara? – Temari diz atônita.

-Não! – grita Shikamaru com certo esforço – preste mais atenção... Temari... essa é uma mistura de dois jutsus... um jutsu que faz a forma, já vi um cara que usava isso com pinturas e o jutsu do seu irmão Kankuro das marionetes.

-Então, são apenas duas marionetes feitas de areia? – pergunta, agora sem espanto, Temari.

-Na verdade – diz gabando-se o homem do cabelo verde – não é só areia. Qualquer material eu posso comandar...

-Saco! – grita Shikamaru – Temari! Não deixe, em hipótese alguma, que ele encoste em você! Se isso acontecer você fica sob o controle dele.

-Chega de papo! – dizendo isso o homem atira um shuriken e uma kunai na direção de Temari, a mesma desvia-se, vindo, logo em seguida, os dois leões de areia. Temari tenta desviar dos mesmos como pode, porém eles a atacavam com certo vigor que sequer deixava que ela abrisse seu leque, um deles aplica-lhe uma mordida no braço.

-Isso doeu! – ela grita – mas nem se compara à mordida de um leão de verdade! A réplica de areia tem seus defeitos.

Ela tenta, porém não consegue abrir seu leque e nem usá-lo com oponentes lutando tão perto e tão vigorosamente tentando abocanhá-la.

-E sabe o que é melhor? – diz o homem do cabelo verde – eu controlo esses dois com apenas uma mão – com um sorriso sarcástico – para essa eu tenho planos diferentes.

O homem então olha para Shikamaru que lutava no jutsu da sombra contra o outro homem. Parte correndo em sua direção.

-É isso aí, Tankei – grita o oponente de Shikamaru – transforme esse cara em uma marionete sua!

-Droga! – grita Shikamaru – Temari! Ajuda aqui!

-Não dá! Esses leões... Shikamaru!

-Temari!

_Continua..._

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

Por favor, deixem reviews, dizer que eu não gosto de recebê-los seria pura hipocrisia e mentira minha!


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

O homem das marionetes corre em direção a Shikamaru. Está preste a encostar a mão no mesmo, quando ele dá um salto longo para trás, libertando o homem baixo e troncudo.

-Tsc, saco! – murmura para si, enquanto corre ajudar Temari.

Shikamaru atira duas kunais e rompe alguns fios de chakra ligados aos leões.

-Essa técnica possui algumas sérias limitações. – murmura em segredo para Temari.

-Certo, mas... Shikamaru... onde estão os dois?

Os dois garotos olham ao redor e vêem apenas um deserto sem mais ninguém.

-Aonde eles... – a garota mal consegue terminar a frase quando brota da terra e saltando atrás dos dois os dois oponentes. O homem de cabelo verde segurava-se nas costas do outro e rapidamente abre seu olho localizando Temari, tenta encostar nela para controlá-la, porém o momento entre ter que abrir os olhos fechados e atacá-la já são suficientes para que ela conseguisse escapar. Shikamaru, no entanto, não tem a mesma sorte, pois o homem baixo sequer abre seus olhos e o ataca arranhando sua face direita.

-Que jutsu é esse agora? – reclama Shikamaru.

Sem dizer nada o homem baixo pula, com o médio nas costas, e mergulha na areia, como se a mesma fosse água.

-Temari! Corra para um lado que eu vou para o outro.

-Certo!

Os dois correm para lados opostos. Porém quando os inimigos saltam para fora da areia o ataque se concentra todo em Temari sendo que Tankei quase consegue atingi-la enquanto o outro inimigo de nome ainda desconhecido a atinge em cheio na barriga que sangra.

-Separar não foi uma idéia – murmura consigo mesmo Shikamaru que corre em direção a Temari. No caminho os dois saltam mais uma vez e mais uma vez ele é atingido pelas garras de um e o outro consegue atingir seu braço e comandá-lo por pouco tempo com os fios da marionete. "Cada vez eles melhoram" ele pensa. Rapidamente retira sua mochila das costas. "É agora ou nunca". Corre em direção a Temari

-Abra seu leque todo, agora! – ordena. Ela obedece com receio, porém logo entende.

Shikamaru fica de frente para Temari que finca seu leque no chão.

-Você ta bem? – porém ela nem consegue responder, pois logo os dois oponentes saltam da areia. O homem baixo agarra Shikamaru pelas costas e finca suas garras nos ombros do mesmo, o outro rapidamente salta das costas do amigo e agarra a cabeça dele.

-Você já era ninja da folha!

Temari da um pequeno sorriso. O falso Shikamaru transforma-se na mochila do mesmo, é um _Kawrimi,_ detrás do leque sai uma sombra que se encontra com a sombra dos dois inimigos e os prende, Temari retira o leque do chão e atrás do mesmo Shikamaru sorri com o lance final de sua jogada, os inimigos estavam à sua mercê. Temari empunha duas kunais e desfere vários golpes nos oponentes.

-Isso é golpe sujo! – grita um deles.

-Termina logo com isso... eu não agüento segurar por mais tempo. – reclama Shikamaru.

A garota então abre seu leque. Os dois oponentes arregalam seus olhos e temem o que está por vir. Ela prepara-se para usar seu golpe, porém, antes que o fizesse, seu amigo da vila da folha arregala os olhos e solta os dois, Shikamaru fica atônito. Os oponentes percebem que estão soltos e preparam-se para fugir por terra, porém Temari usa rapidamente seu leque, levanta-se uma verdadeira cortina de areia. Dois vultos, um carregando o outro, saem da confusão gerada pelo golpe.

-Shikamaru! O que foi aquilo? Agora não tem como saber se eles receberam em cheio o golpe – reclama nervosa.

-É que... Temari, nós precisamos sair daqui e ir para a vila oculta da areia! Agora!

-Por quê?

-Alguém observava a luta.

-Impossível, só nós quatro estávamos ali, você viu ao redor não viu?

-Vi sim... mas, tinha alguém! E mais, ele falou comigo, na minha cabeça! E tem um poder muito grande e violento.

-Aquilo foi perigoso, quase que nós perdemos feio Tankei e mais para aqueles dois garotos – reclama o homem troncudo.

-Eu sei Akira. – responde o outro calmamente.

Os dois estavam ensangüentados e com as roupas aos trapos. Por sorte conseguiram escapar mergulhando na areia antes de levarem o golpe em cheio.

-Melhor lavar esses ferimentos antes que infeccionem – sugere uma figura surgida atrás dos dois.

-Quem é você? – perguntam em tom hostil os dois feridos.

O homem que acabava de surgir apenas ri baixo, seus cabelos são pretos e veste um manto branco que cobre todo seu corpo. Responde com convicção:

-Alguém que pode derrotar vocês dois com apenas um olhar.

-E o que alguém que pode nos derrotar com apenas um olhar quer conosco? – pergunta em tom zombeteiro Akira.

-Quero que vocês se unam a mim. É simples, meu objetivo é simples, mas preciso de ajuda para completá-lo. E vocês poderão se vingar da vila da areia e da folha se entrarem para o meu lado.

-Certo... – responde em seu tom usualmente calmo Tankei – mas, antes prove que você é tudo que você diz.

O homem não diz nada, apenas fecha e repentinamente abre seus olhos, os mesmos ficam vermelhos. Ele apenas olha nos olhos de Tankei. Poucos segundos depois o mesmo cai ao chão exausto.

-Tankei? – grita com espanto o outro.

-A... Akira... ele é... ele é tudo que diz. – Ele precisa de um tempo até se recompor.

-Sigam-me. Eu os levo até meu esconderijo. – dizendo isso o homem apenas se vira e segue seu caminho. – Aliás, meu nome é Uchiha Shinji, mas vocês podem me chamar de Shinji-sama.

Akira estava prestes a chamá-lo de arrogante, porém é logo interrompido por Tankei.

-Ele só não nos matou porque precisa de companheiros, não é melhor abusar muito...

O Uchiha mostra os aposentos que seriam dos dois e em seguida leva os dois até uma sala com outros ninjas foragidos que ele "recolheu" para sua missão a qual ninguém sabia ainda do que se tratava. Nem apresenta os arredores e logo se dirige ao seu próprio quarto, o último quarto, o maior. Ele entra no mesmo. Olha para a pessoa que repousava em cima da cama e sorri, a mesma olha para ele, mas não sorri, sua face apenas fica travada na mesma expressão de sempre, mas seus olhos fixam Shinji. É uma mulher. Sua cabeça é presa ao seu corpo por uma costura preta e seu rosto é levemente carcomido como a tanto tempo atrás.

-Voltei amor. – ele diz com a voz alterada: carinhosa.

-Por...por favor... – ela suplica com a mesma expressão travada no rosto que apenas movia-se com muito cuidado naquele corpo que não lhe pertencia originalmente e que estava preso apenas por aqueles fios pretos, costurados cuidadosamente.

-Sim, o que você quer amor?

-Me...por favor...me mate!

-Não! – ele grita nervoso, em seguida readquiri o tom amoroso - Tudo ficará bem. Agora é só uma questão de matar a Kyuubi! E tudo ficará bem novamente, meu amor.

Tankei observa com calma o ambiente, à sua frente diversos ninjas das mais variadas vilas. Olha e percebe que alguns deles fazem parte do livro dos procurados, todos fazem as coisas mais diversas, vários treinam entre si, outros dormem (ou tentam dormir) em camas improvisadas no canto da grande sala subterrânea, outros, ainda, apenas ficam olhando a esmo esperando o tempo passar. Akira, por sua vez, olha aquele ambiente sentindo certa repugnância e faz questão de demonstrar isso em seu olhar. Logo e um dos ninjas que treinavam percebe a presença dos dois novatos e vai ter com eles.

-Vocês também foram recrutados pelo Shinji-sama? – começou sem muitos rodeios.

-Sim – respondeu Tankei seco.

-Entendo. E o que ele ofereceu a vocês?

-Como assim ofereceu? – Akira perguntou contendo a raiva de estar ali simplesmente pelo medo que Tankei tinha de morrer pelas mãos do Uchiha.

-Oras, todos que aqui estão receberão alguma coisa em troca. Apesar de ser muito quieto e reservado Shinji-sama é um bom chefe, as únicas coisas que não podemos fazer é entrar em seu quarto e temos até mesmo ficar longe do mesmo. A última pessoa que se arriscou foi morta em um átimo.

-Espera! Nós receberemos alguma coisa em troca pelo quê? – Tankei demonstrou certa curiosidade.

-Para matar toda a geração de ninjas da folha que tiverem entre 16 e 20 anos. Essa é a única coisa que sabemos, o porquê disso ninguém nunca ousou perguntar ao chefe.

-Certo. Isso é tudo que eu precisava saber.

O ninja que interpelou os dois percebe uma certa indiferença e se ofende voltando para treinar. Tankei o observa por curiosidade e logo seus olhos se espantam com o que vêem, interrompe a luta dos dois e interpela o ninja que acabava de falar com ele.

-Desculpa, mas como é seu nome mesmo?

-Ah, finalmente se interessou em estabelecer mais conversa? – pergunta em tom arrogante o outro, porém não obtém resposta – meu nome é Hiro e o seu?

-Tankei. Por favor, gostaria de treinar comigo?

-Não vejo porque não...

-Ótimo, vamos lá fora? Aqui tem muita gente.

-Claro... – diz confuso o oponente.

-Akira, treine com esse rapaz – apontando para quem lutava com Hiro antes.

_Continua..._

O capitulo 3 (dos escritos) é o que eu mais gosto até agora e o 2 ainda nem tanto...mesmo assim espero que tenham gostado \o\

E sim, só p/ lembrar...review não dói, não custa nada e o autor ainda por cima gosta!!

Abraços!


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

-Você só pode estar louco! – falou baixo e com tom cauteloso.

-Por que diz isso? – pergunta o outro ninja.

O Hyuuga apenas o olha com censura através de seus olhos sem pupilas, tenta não perder a calma, mas aquele garoto lembrava, e muito, um certo Uzumaki que Neji conhece, e muito bem, apesar de não sê-lo de fato e de ser menos impulsivo em certa medida, porém com as mesmas idéias suicidas e impulsivas.

-Simples! É suicídio entrar sem um plano, ainda mais no covil da própria cobra!

O rapaz apenas o olha nervoso, odiava ver seus "planos" ruírem. Mas, em todo caso fora só uma pista, talvez não fosse realmente ali o esconderijo da Akatsuki.

-Eu sei que nossa missão original era só proteger a vida de um Burocrata estúpido, mas olha só o que se tornou Neji! – continuou com ares de grandeza – não é toda vez que temos a oportunidade de seguir um Akatsuki, eles são procurados e de um nível inimaginável! Imagina a fama que nós conseguiremos se descobrirmos o esconderijo deles.

-Mas o perigo é justamente esse Retsu. Nós podemos tentar descobrir, mas nós ao menos precisamos de um plano para...

-Para? – pergunta ansioso Nara Retsu.

-Tarde demais, já nos encontraram. – anuncia o Hyuuga virando-se para encarar os inimigos.

Retsu e Neji encaram dois membros da Akatsuki que se encontravam de pé acima de uma árvore, um deles fica sempre com a mesma expressão enquanto o outro sorri e pergunta para seu parceiro:

-O que devemos fazer com esses dois, hein Itachi?

-Será que não está claro, Kisame? Nós devemos matá-los.

-Sem diversão nenhuma? – pergunta decepcionado.

-Não.

Já fazia algum tempo desde que Tankei e Akira haviam sido convocados por Shinji para fazer parte de sua equipe. Como esperado por Hiro no segundo dia de convocação o Uchiha ofereceu alguma recompensa para os dois se juntarem à equipe. Ofereceu a oportunidade de uma vingança contra Shikamaru e Temari, mas ambos discordaram e falaram em quase uma só voz:

-Queremos mais poder, tem como você nos dar isso? Prometa pelo que você esconde em seu quarto – encarregar a promessa por algo que eles não sabiam se realmente existia fora arriscado, mas efetivo, pois afetou o Uchiha que respondeu honestamente.

-Sim. Tenho como aumentar o poder de vocês ensinando os jutsus mais poderosos que meu Sharingan já viu. Isso é o que eu posso prometer.

E essa resposta era tudo o que eles precisavam.

Passados alguns dias todos perceberam o chefe sair para fazer alguma coisa, provavelmente convocar mais alguém para a missão. Tankei olhou para Akira e para Hiro que retornou o olhar com certa censura.

-Hora de colocar em prática nosso plano. – falou Tankei que já se considerava o líder do trio. – mas antes vamos ver qual deles é o mais forte, afinal um quarteto é mais útil na divisão do que um trio.

Quando Shinji Uchiha voltou tarde da noite estranhou o silêncio de seus subordinados. Abriu a porta da sala geral e encontrou a mesma toda escura, nem precisou forçar muito a vista para perceber as paredes arranhadas, o chão quebrado em vários pontos e o corpo de seus recrutados jazendo imóveis ao chão e até mesmo nas paredes, grudados por lanças de treino, espadas e alguns até mesmo por diversas kunais, tais como vários corpos jazendo no chão também. Andando pela sala seus pés se sujaram com o sangue dos corpos mortos e por vezes chutou, no escuro, algumas kunais sujas de sangue. Acendeu uma tocha no canto da sala e se dirigiu para as quatro pessoas que se encontravam ao fundo da sala.

-Ótima carnificina vocês fizeram, agora pretendem tentar me matar também, ou seus planos são outros?

-Nossos planos são de ajudar você. Mas, agora que você tem apenas quatro subordinados creio que terá que torná-los muito mais forte do que já são! – respondeu o líder, Tankei, sem demonstrar um mínimo de emoção.

A face do Uchiha se preencheu com um sorriso mórbido.

-Exatamente os subordinados que eu preciso!

Hinata já estava preocupada com seu primo. Sabia que Neji tinha saído para uma missão simples, era apenas para proteger um burocrata de uma vila pequena, o que a afligia, no entanto, era o fato de que ele demorava a voltar. Sua missão devia ter se completado há tempos atrás, mas fazia duas semanas desde o desaparecimento do Hyuuga fato que alarmava todos que o conheciam e à Hokage da vila da folha.

Por algum tempo ela até quis fazer algo a respeito, mas sua timidez, sempre ela, e um certo receio de conversar com uma figura de tanta importância quanto Tsunade a impediram de pedir autorização para montar um grupo para procurar o primo. Tinha também um certo receio de que sua decisão soasse muito infantil, afinal, Neji é um ninja e está fadado a esse destino sempre incerto. Porém, contrariando tudo que pensou, naquela tarde, recebeu a visita de Tenten que logo avisou:

-Hinata! A Hokage me deu permissão para montar um grupo de busca para o Neji e para o Retsu que acompanhou ele, você tem como vir junto conosco?

A Hyuuga sentiu uma certa felicidade por ter sido lembrada e considerada para tal missão pela outra e consentiu com a cabeça baixa e face levemente ruborizada.

-Ótimo, mas tem uma coisa que eu preciso te contar – continua o diálogo sem ao menos dizer oi, mostrando um pouco sua perturbação.

-Essa missão é mais especial do que parece, porque nós tivemos notícias que tanto o Neji, quanto o Retsu avistaram um membro da Akatsuki e, após deixarem o burocrata que protegiam em um local seguro, resolveram seguir por conta e ver aonde ia o mesmo, portanto, essa missão é de um nível muito elevado.

-E quem mais vai? – perguntou a garota em um tom baixo de voz, sabendo que uma missão daquele calibre não podia ser confiada a apenas duas ninjas que eram ligadas a um dos raptados.

-Eu! – disse o garoto fazendo sua famosa pose Nice Guy – depois de me pedirem para vir eu aceitei! E se alguém derrotou o Neji eu o derrotarei e atingirei um nível acima...

-Lee... – diz Tenten de cabeça baixa. – você praticamente implorou para fazer parte da equipe.

-E... por que exatamente você me convidou também? – Hinata pergunta sem muitos rodeios.

-Porque vocês são parentes e porque nosso time está acostumado com um Hyuuga, nós apenas mudamos o endereço. – Tenten fala rindo de seu próprio comentário. – Ah sim – lembra-se de súbito – um outro time também nos acompanhará, mas esse seguirá por um caminho diferente, serão os companheiros da equipe de Retsu. E mais, nós teremos que passar antes na vila da areia.

-E por quê? – cada vez mais a missão se configurava em algo muito confuso e complicado, dessa vez Lee quem pergunta.

-Porque nós precisamos de Shikamaru para essa missão e ele está na vila da areia. Retsu é parente dele e a Tsunade considerou que talvez essa missão precise muito de alguém com a inteligência estratégica de Shikamaru, ainda mais se a missão se encaminhar para entrar em algum lugar.

-Mas isso vai nos atrasar mais ainda. – Lee reclamou impaciente.

-Eu sei, mas são ordens da Tsunade...

-Mas... – Hinata se intromete – se nós demorarmos... não será pior?

-Talvez, mas esse pequeno atraso pode ser recompensado com alguém que saiba formular boas estratégias, creio que nós precisamos de Shikamaru na missão, mas realmente nós não podemos nos atrasar muito, senão pode ser muito tarde – engoliu em seco – se já não é. – os outros dois se olham com certa piedade - Então, em todo caso, acho que o melhor é sair agora mesmo! Como líder da equipe eu peço que vocês fiquem prontos em 10 minutos e me encontrem na saída da vila!

-Não é assim que se faz Naruto! – Jiraya balbucia sem olhar muito para o jovem Ninja.

-Ah! – ele grita descontente e volta a tentar captar a essência do jutsu. – mas eu tenho que fazer embaixo dessa cachoeira? – pergunta nervoso.

-Claro! Você precisa aprender a se concentrar não importa a situação. – e volta a escrever seu livro.

Naruto tenta mais um pouco, concentra seu chakra e tenta reuni-lo para aplicar o jutsu. Quando estava preste a conseguir sente Jiraya saltando sobre a cachoeira e interrompendo um pouco o fluxo da água que caía da mesma.

-Você me atrapalhou! – grita nervoso o garoto.

Naruto, no entanto, olha e percebe que o salto de Jiraya tinha um propósito, em seus braços jazia um garoto da idade de Naruto, tal corpo vinha caindo da cachoeira antes de Jiraya interpelar e impedir a queda, o rapaz olha e logo se espanta.

-Esse é Nara Retsu! Ele é da vila da folha!

-Era – Jiraya responde – esse garoto morreu e já faz um certo tempo que aconteceu. Provável que seu corpo tenha ficado preso em algum lugar antes de seguir o fluxo do rio e vir cair nessa cachoeira.

-Quem foi o maldito que fez isso? – Naruto perguntou nervoso e com ares já vingativos.

-Não sei, Naruto, e pelo tanto de tempo que esse rapaz morreu os assassinos já devem estar longe daqui. A nós só resta uma coisa a fazer.

-O quê?

-Enterrar o corpo.

-Não! – o garoto retruca decidido – nós ao menos vamos levá-lo de volta para a vila e deixar que a família enterre seu corpo. Ele é parente do Shikamaru, ele merece ao menos isso!

-Naruto, nós temos que treinar! Você sabe que a Akatsuki não vai dar trégua para você quando o tempo passar.

-Sim, mas não posso deixá-lo. Nós vamos retornar.

Jiraya coça a cabeça descontente, sabia que seria impossível convencer Naruto do contrário e até mesmo ele já estava inclinado a levar o corpo para ter um enterro mais digno na vila da folha, mas sabia também que retornar seria perder um tempo precioso de treino e que a vida de seu discípulo dependia disso, porém conhecia também a insistência do garoto e apenas por isso acabou consentindo.

-Então, que assim seja, vamos voltar para a vila.

-Sim.

-Mas, não vamos nos envolver em nada de lá! E voltamos direto ao treino! Prometa!

-Prometo...

_Continua..._

-**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

Bom, agora a história ta começando mesmo...XD

Espero que tenham gostado desse cap hehehe...

Ah sim, ainda não sei se vai acontecer um ShikaTema ou ShikaIno...ou ambos XD...nem eu sei ainda o desenrolar de tudo isso...só tenho na cabeça a história, a linha principal dela, o que aliás me deu uma idéia legal p/ treinar/tentar um pouco escrever já meio predestinado...é o seguinte, fazer enquetes, sobre o desenrolar da história, daí vocês (leitores) que decidem (e participam) algumas coisas que irão acontecer durante a história, mas mesmo assim ficaria um certo suspense do como aconteceria e com quem, seria algo mais ou menos assim:

Exemplo (apenas exemplo) de enquete:

No próximo Capitulo vocês querem que:

Um personagem importante morra.

Aconteça um beijo entre 2 personagens

Uma revelação importante/surpreendente ocorra.

Mais ou menos esse estilo...

Já sei, bora começar com uma primeira enquete de teste:

Vocês Querem que essa fic tenha Enquetes interativas que irão decidir algumas coisas na história?

Sim

Não

Enfim XD

Abraços e até o Cap 4...


End file.
